Under Her Spell
by Be Obscene
Summary: Bella and Jessica are slaves. It wasn't always like this, they had a normal life before being put under that witch's spell. They will find a way to break free in ways they never could have imagined. Some sexuality (Bella/Jessica) so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella and Jessica were good friends once, now torn apart. Now they have to work together without any choice. An intro to them becoming slaves to a powerful witch. I'll write more. Hope you like it :)**

Jessica could hardly believe what she heard her fat cow of a teacher say. "Bella Swan and Jessica Stanley." Five words that didn't belong together. As much as she didn't like getting partnered up in class to work on some boring assignment, she couldn't imagine working with her sworn enemy. She despised Bella Swan, all the boys wanted to go out with her and she wasn't even all that pretty or outgoing. She pretended to be her friend once but it was only to get the boys' attention. It was if she were to say, "Hey! Look, I'm cool! I'm here too!" But no, they all went for brown eyed, droopy face, clumsy, Bella!

Bella was shocked to hear she would be working with Jessica, things hadn't been the same since she flew into her about being a slut. She hadn't even gone on a date with any of the boys. She didn't understand her, even when they were friends she could tell she was becoming aggressive and wanted attention. She couldn't understand why she wasn't getting the attention from any of the boys, she was as good looking as any of the girls at this school.

The project was a simple survey, they had to pick a topic and ask people at school, home, and around the community. Once class let out, the two girls stayed behind to talk about the assignment, Bella couldn't look the other girl in the eye. "I guess you'll want me to take care of everything" said Bella, remembering all of the other times they had worked together.

"No, you'll probably mess it up some how. I should go with you when you interview, you don't really have the people skills" Jessica said snobbishly.

"When do you want to do this?" Bella asked, nervously touching her hair.

"You probably don't have anything going on this afternoon, we can at least get a start" Jessica said in a bitchy tone.

They walked around a few streets to see if anyone was at home and not busy. They started with homes close to the school, though Bella insisted they simply ask neighbours on their own street instead of questioning the whole town. Jessica told her, the only way to get more accurate data was to get as many subjects interviewed as possible and it would make for a better grade. Jessica picked the topic and questions while Bella would record the answers as well as comments and opinions from the interviewee. Their topic was how "_women were portrayed in the media"_, Bella pointed out that this had been done before and was nothing new, but it was one of the only topics written on the classroom board that nobody else had taken. The other topics left were about politics and going green, Jessica didn't think it would interest anyone and the only response they would get would be a door in the face. The first few houses they visited didn't have a whole lot of time to listen to what they had to say.

Both men and women were asked questions like, "Do you think women are portrayed negatively in the media?", "Do you think there are more strong women in media today than there were thirty years ago?" Jessica found herself cut short, being told to come back the next day.

"I told you no one would want to answer these questions" Bella said with an aggravated sigh.

"You don't speak for all of Forks, Bella. Let's try Miss Black." She walked in the direction of a an old, Victorian age, home. A stone path led to a rusty gate that walled off the property from the much more colourful outside world.

Bella was scared, she grabbed Jessica's arm, stopping her. Jessica turned to face her, she could see the childish fear in her eyes. Every kid in town had stories about Miss Esme Black, some saying she was a murderer and others saying she was involved in the occult. Nobody in town visited her, she would have friends and relatives drop in every few months, but hardly anyone ever saw what they looked like, even Esme Black herself. She was a shut in, she never left her home, she had things delivered to her, how she got money was anyone's guess.

"Bella, what are you doing!" Jessica snapped, trying to free her arm from her tight grasp.

"Esme Black is a witch, everyone knows that!" Bella said, cowering.

"You tool, there's no such thing! That was just some stupid story back when we were in like fifth grade, get a hold of yourself!"

Bella followed her up the path, closely, Jessica shook her head angrily at her. This was the girl all of the boys wanted? As they walked up the steps, she had an idea, cruel but it would show her there was nothing to be afraid of. "Why don't you ask the questions this time?"

"What? No, I couldn't do that. You said I'd mess it up any way."

"Come on" she instructed, pushing her forward. She rang the doorbell. They waited patiently. Bella could only pray that she wouldn't come out.

The door creaked open and sure enough, Esme Black was there, she was an older woman but looked very well for a woman at her age at about 45. She looked slightly pale, but not sickly. She smiled at both girls invitingly, almost as if she had been expecting them. "Why, hello. What brings you girls in my neck of the woods?" she asked sweetly.

Jessica gave Bella a nudge, she quickly looked over the questions. "I know that this might be intrusive and you probably have more important things to do with your time but we have some questions about how women who are viewed in the media. It's for school" she said with long pauses and not looking her in the eyes. Jessica was frustrated with her but simply smiled.

Miss Black smiled for the entire spiel, she thought it was cute. "I would love to. But why don't we do it inside, I made cupcakes if you'd like to try some" she said innocently with the flash of her Hazel eyes.

Bella didn't like this but Jessica pushed her into the house, much to her protests. She had a knot forming in her stomach, this woman was not what she appeared to be, there was something more to her housewife persona. Bella whispered to Jessica, saying they should leave immediately. Jessica ignored her. Bella continued to whisper angrily about the situation, even though they hadn't even started the survey. She pulled on her shirt, she could have simply just got up and left but she couldn't just leave her old friend behind. Jessica snapped back at her with a whisper. As Miss Black was fetching the cupcakes she heard their little argument.

"You girls shouldn't fight. You should be good friends" she said, handing them the freshly made treats. "You're both such precious, young girls."

Jessica found herself paralysed by her stare, it was like she was being hypnotized. Bella knew that's what it had to be, she snapped her fingers in front of her eyes, she didn't even blink. She faced Miss Black in panic, "What did you do to he..." she was stopped by her glowing eyes. Miss Black's eyes glowed an eery green and had her in an unbreakable trance. Both girls were helpless.

"Now, why don't you two make up" she said with a smile.

The two teens hugged each other like long lost sisters. Miss Black laughed, shaking her head, "You can do much better than that, why don't you give each other a soft, wet kiss?"

They obeyed, they had no control over their actions any more, they kissed each other softly on the lips softly and sensually. They ate their cupcakes quietly while Miss Black completed the questions herself. Both slaves didn't even look at each other, they ate their cupcakes like zombies. Miss Black instructed both girls that they belonged to her now and would do whatever she commanded, they would be back to their normal selves only when she had no use for them. She noticed frosting on Bella's finger and ordered Jessica to clean it off. She did so by sucking it off. Miss Black cackled with laughter and told them to go home. As they stepped outside, the trance was broken. They shook their heads and blinked their eyes rapidly as if they were coming out of a sound sleep.

"What just happened?" Bella asked in confusion.

"We did the survey. Good job" she said looking over the completed work she assumed Bella must have had a hand in.

"Are you sure? I'm having a blank on what happened in there."

"Miss Black is a nice lady who helped us with our homework. I'll talk to you later, Swan." She walked off with their work in hand. Bella took another look at the house, trying to piece together what went on but she kept coming up empty, as if her mind was erased. She saw glowing green eyes watching her from a window. She ran down the path scared out of her wits.

Miss Black laughed evilly, "I'll see you soon, Bella."

**She has them curled around her finger now. Future chapters will have them more as slaves and will explore Esme and her magical world and of course more of a Bella/ Jessica romance story because I find there's more Belice stories than Bessica. More soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback, hope that continues. Miss Black has more things in store for Bella and Jessica, she can't wait to put them to work.**

Bella was still uneasy after spending time at Miss Black's, she was starting to think she might have drugged her. Maybe thinking she was a witch was a bit far fetched but she had to have some kind of evil in her. She was almost finished with the assignment her and Jessica had started for school, it was the late afternoon and she wasn't sure why but she had the desire to take a long walk. She ended up on Miss Black's doorstep and to her surprise, Jessica was there too.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked in a smarmy voice. She had her index finger ready to push the doorbell.

"I was taking a walk and decided to drop in...I'm not really sure why" Bella said, trying to think back at the point she was back home and had the desire to venture out. "What are you doing here?"

Jessica was about to say the reason but was drawing a blank, it was as if she had teleported there with no previous knowledge of what she was doing. "I...I'm not really sure exactly."

Bella took a hold of her hand and looked at her seriously. "Maybe we should go, something doesn't feel right." Just as Jessica was about to nod in agreement, the door creaked open. The doorbell wasn't even rung to signal their arrival.

Esme looked the girls over with that same warm smile, she had her eyes locked on there's, her green glow had them trapped. "Precious girls, you are welcome here." She walked back inside, the two girls followed closely behind her.

She had plans, she was going to use them to wait on her hand and foot. Never having personal servants before, her relatives found it odd for her not to use young mortals to do her own bidding. It was difficult having all of the children in the neighbourhood avoid her like the plague. But as fate intervened, she had two, young fresh girls to do her will.

She got Jessica on her hands and knees, scrubbing her wooden floor. "Good girl, Jessica" she said, putting a hand under her chin. Jessica only smiled like an idiot and did the job.

Bella was left dusting old furniture and antiques, Esme wasn't quite sure why but she felt more drawn to her than Jessica. Bella might have been more wise to what she was up to but she was very easy to control and was almost daughter-like in a way. She gave off an ora, a presence that made her irresistible to the cougar. She was innocent, still learning about the world, she didn't look as stuck up as her friend or as talkative, that was what made her perfect. She noticed she was trying to reach a high shelf with her little feather duster, she was basically standing on her toes. Esme walked over to assist her.

"Here, let me help you, dear" she said, grabbing a hold of her waist, boosting her up to reach the top book shelf.

"Thank you, Miss Black" she said in a zombified voice.

"Please, dear. Call me Master."

"Yes, M...as...ter..." she said catching her eyes.

Esme patted her on the top of her head and left her to continue. Once the sun was setting, she decided to send the working girls home, they had worked hard and did their very best. Once the girls stepped outside they were back to normal, they didn't bother saying anything to one another, they were too exhausted, all they wanted to do in the whole world was get some sleep. They didn't know what to tell their parents what took them so long to get home because once again they had no idea what happened when they went into Miss Black's home.

Jessica's parents were convinced she was out with some boy, even though she had complained of not having a boyfriend for the past few weeks. She ate her supper and retired in the bathroom for a bath. Bella's parents were more demanding for an answer, not giving her a chance to explain herself, assuming the worst. Her father checked her pupils with a tiny flashlight, thinking she had to be smoking pot. "You've seemed out of it since you've started that school. It's that Jessica, isn't it? She's a bad influence on you!"

Bella tried to plead her innocence but he wasn't hearing it, her mom was a little more rational and simply told her to call on her cell to let them know where she'll be.

Once Bella was in bed she tried once again to recount what happened, she knew that woman was magic, there was no other explanation, Jessica of course would deny it. While she was thinking these thoughts she felt a presence, not in her room but in her head, like she was having her thoughts read. She tried to think of something else, something that would bore the mind reader and get them to move on to someone else. Unless there was another witch in town it had to be Miss Black. After thinking about something stupid like ponies and boys, she felt alone and was comfortable enough to go to sleep. Then she got the idea that maybe that was what she was waiting for her to do so she could read her better with no interruptions. The young girl ran downstairs and retrieved aluminium wrap, it was a long shot but it would have to do. She knew a lot of crazy people wrapped that stuff around their heads for protection against having their minds read, she decided that if it was good enough for them then it was good enough for her.

At school the next day, Jessica caught Bella alone at lunch wearing the wrap around her head. She didn't know what to think at first, whether to laugh, roll her eyes in embarrassment for her or punch her. She did all three as well as a scolding. "Bella, what the fuck! You're the strangest girl ever!"

"She's reading my mind. Maybe yours too!" Bella said like a crazy person.

"You're insane! Besides if Miss Black was a witch and could read minds I think that wouldn't work on her!"

"What do you suggest?"

"Get your head examined!" Jessica shouted before storming off. Bella caught up to her, she knew she couldn't convince her this was true but she had to keep her away from that woman.

"Promise me you'll stay away from her house!" Bella said with puppy dog eyes. Jessica sighed. "Please, Jess."

"Okay, fine. I have no reason to go there any way" she said snobbishly. "Good job on the project by the way, A- isn't the best grade but it's a pass I suppose."

Once school was done and Bella was at home she didn't feel like leaving, she had control over herself, maybe Miss Black could not control her any more, she could only hope Jessica was staying put at home. She thought about calling her, but that would be odd, they weren't friends any more so it would be awkward checking up. It seemed things were going back to normal. Yes normal, normal as it could be.

**So, what do** **you think so far? I'll write more in a few days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not the greatest with grammar, but here's the next chapter. Future chapters will get a little more steamy between Bella and Jessica, an unlikely pair. This chapter contains some brief drug refrences. Enjoy! Leave a nice comment or review or not so nice, haha.**

Of course Bella was wrong about being free from Miss Black. The old witch thought she would give the girls the day off. Esme easily had the upper hand, she was rather sneaky with her mind control. An aluminium foil hat was no match for one hundred years of practising the black magic she had. A teenage girl had an easy enough mind to get into unnoticed, especially at night. Humans could train to make their thoughts impossible to read, blocking all outsiders like a bank vault but that could take almost a life time to master. Bella had a fascinating mind, much more so than Jessica. Bella was a quiet girl but she had a lot on her mind; for instance, she thought about her future, where her place would be in the world and who she would spend it with. Her writing and if that would ever amount to anything. Jessica was as exciting as a lifeless cat; "Boys, boyfriend, boys, husband, boys. Did he just look at me? God, Bella's a slut! Why does she get the attention? I hate her!... I miss her." Wait what? She had thoughts of the future as well but she didn't have a clear thought of what she wanted to do and most of the time her thoughts were drowned out by that infernal rap and metal music she loved so much. She was snobbish and thought of her circle of friends as filler and nothing more. She seemed to have something that wasn't all hate in her but it was very hard to find in the crevasses of her mind.

Bella was also more of a mystery compared to Jessica, she hardly thought of boys at all, there were some females in popular culture she looked up to but there weren't any males that she seemed fond of. She had no sexual fantasies or crushes on anyone in town, Esme could tell this was a problem for Bella, she some times liked the attention she got but wasn't too interested in the boys flirting with her, they weren't exactly kind or that good looking. She wasn't exactly shallow, her thoughts weren't cruel, she also seemed to worry about Jessica, she missed her and the time they spent together. Jessica might have felt the same but things had changed. Bella felt for her and worried that her jealousy and betrayal would get the better of her. She wanted in some way to be there for her. Esme enjoyed learning about the girls and what made them tick, especially what they thought of her on their first visit. Bella was frightened and worried for her safety, being completely unaware of what was being done to her and if she was under some kind of spell. She thought it was cute how much she worried for Jessica, she felt like she had to defend her and hated how stubborn she was being. Jessica on the other hand was tired of Bella acting so childish about Miss Black and her constant attempts of proving she had to be a witch. This didn't mean Jessica didn't have her own theories, she thought maybe they did drugs at the old hag's house and Bella was just being paranoid, she needed to learn to handle her shit. Jessica had been to parties before where they experimented with some light and hard drugs, it was really no big deal. She believed that's what it had to be, Miss Black introduced them to something and that's why they kept coming back, they wanted more.

Bella was in her room the following evening, finishing her homework. She checked her phone, she had a new message from a boy at school that just didn't know when to quit. She was feeling fine and almost forgot about Miss Black and her supposed glowing green eyes; a nightmare she could only hope. She thought everything was back to normal but she had another thing coming. A voice in her head was telling her to drop what she was doing and go to Miss Black's at once and not tell anyone she was going there but to a friend's. Miss Black had full control of her outside of her home now, she could operate her like the life size marionette she was. Her parents didn't notice her only daughter exit the home. Not speaking a word and looking dead serious, the young brunette ventured out into the night. Not far was Jessica, she was out on her porch gossiping with a fellow air headed debutant, her mind clicked off and she dropped her phone mid conversation. She zombie walked the whole way to Miss Black's with the same serious face. She walked up the Victorian era home the same time her equal rival did, they knocked on the door.

Miss Black emerged, wearing a long flowing purple gown, she smiled at her slaves, looking quite pleased. "My darlings, you are welcome here. I will never turn you away."

Bella entered after Jessica, both not really looking or emoting to anything in particular. Miss Black made sure to have her door locked tight. She didn't get them to do anything to rash, mainly waiting on her and fetching her things around the home. She was expecting company in the next month from some old friends and was brushing up on some spells. Though there was no need to impress them she did want to show her powers weren't weakening with age. Witches, Rosalie and Amber were high witches and were well respected in their world and would come to town to see if Esme and tell her if this was the year she would join them in the high council. Also coming would be Aro, more than a century's old warlock who was a very wealthy and well respected man and would be the one making most of the decisions. He had many slaves in his time and thought it be necessary for all witches to have at least two human slaves per household. It was told he had a shady past of selling and trading teenage girls for sex, but was forced to stop after the council agreed on a bill to outlaw such exploitation.

As Jessica was bringing a stack of large spell books over to her master, Bella was bringing in a tray of tea. They sat them down at her desk, "Thank you, ladies, that will be all for tonight. Clear your schedules for the next ten days, you'll be doing a little yard work" she said with a grin.

"Yes, master" her slaves said at the exact same time. They exited and went straight home. When they both woke up in their beds the next day they were back to normal and had no recollection of what had happened. Miss Black had them now, she would make sure they never knew they went to her home, that everything would be normal to them and they would live their normal lives for the time being.

The next ten days were brutal, they were forced to do yard work, pulling up weeds and planting new flowers in the backyard, they even put in a new fountain. Bella would find herself falling asleep in the middle of the day without any explanation of why she was so tired. Her father demanded she see the doctor and find out if what she was going through was normal or not. Jessica wasn't fairing very well either, she would usually find time to party or hangout after school but she ended up passing out on the living room couch, unable to make it to her bedroom. Esme thought they looked so sweet in their zombie state, Bella was so helpful and looked pretty in her yard work clothes, wearing jean shorts and some times a bra because it was getting hotter as the Summer time approached. Jessica was looking quite well too, ripped jeans and not afraid to get down and dirty. One day when they were covered in dirt, Esme noticed Bella holding the smaller girl's hand and helping her through a mud patch. Bella was constantly keeping her eye on her. When they weren't outside digging up the yard, they were shining the floor and when Jessica was having trouble with something, Bella would always be there. Jessica always did something in return and clung to her arm like a lost child. When she was alone one night Esme looked up some old love potions, she couldn't help but think of the first day she had Bella and Jessica in her home. She had them kiss and it was so lovely, it would be so nice if they were like that in real life or at least while they were hers. It would be a way of rewarding them for their hard work, they seemed very attached even though they acted like they were sworn enemies or something ridiculous like that. They were both very attractive girls and would be perfect lovers, but it might get in the way of their work. She thought she might try it out one of these days though.

After Jessica finally found her missing phone, lying in the grass beside the porch she found a message from Bella telling her to meet her. She rolled her eyes, this was certainly the last thing she wanted to do today. She met her in the park where they used to play and hangout when they were younger, Bella had something on her mind she needed her to hear out. She was waiting on a park bench, Jessica walked up behind her, "Okay, what is it? What's so important?"

"Jess, I wanted to talk about us."

"Us? There is no us any more, I thought I made that perfectly clear" Jessica snapped.

"I know, it's just, since we were partnered up for that assignment I thought we could try being friends again" Bella said, looking down at the ground.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you, Swan."

"She's making us do things against our will. When we were in Miss Black's house that day, I think we kissed" she said seriously.

Jessica shook her head, trying to ignore her, "You're crazy. I can't believe I was ever friends with you."

She started to walk away, her back to the practically weeping Bella.

"Please! You have to believe me, she's messing with our heads! She's going to do something really bad to us!" Bella yelled to her as loud as she could, but Jessica wasn't hearing it.

Esme was planning but in secret, she was surprised to learn Bella was becoming aware of what was going on. Though she didn't know exactly what was going on she knew that whatever else was going to happen next would be much worse. This gave Esme the go ahead with her plan, eventually Bella would go to someone and tell on her, she couldn't let them leave the next time they were over. They would truly belong to her then, they would never get away. Sure it was more than likely no one would believe the girls but she couldn't take that risk, the last town she lived in almost burned her alive in her own home, though that was some time ago. As the two girls slept in their beds that same night she was preparing to put her plan into action, they heard Esme Black's words narrating over their nonsense.

"_Once you wake from your slumber, you shall pack what you need and come straight over. You will live with me from now on. I will be waiting for you, darlings."_

After a perfect sleep, they awoke with a smile on their face. They gathered up what belongings they had and headed over to their master's home.

**More to come! Might rerate it as M for sexual situations. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella and Jessica start a new life with Esme. Will they ever break free? Will they want to?**

Bella was making her and Jessica's bed while Jessica settled in their new home by putting their belongings away in a small closet. The room for the zombified pair was fairly small with an antique bureau and queen sized bed. Neither of them were conscience and may never know freedom again, they were controlled at all times with no breaks like before. Prisoners to an ancient spell and a powerful witch. Esme entered the bedroom for a moment as she was getting ready for bed, she smiled at the two, watching them get ready as well. She couldn't help but notice Bella giving her a blank stare. She couldn't help but think somewhere deep down she knew what was going on and what was happening to her. When reading her mind she didn't think of anything out of the ordinary like breaking free, mainly she was completely blank only thinking about the floor she had swept and scrubbed and the broom and rags she made friends with.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" Esme asked, entering the room.

She only stared at her master looking lost, she wasn't sure what she was feeling, she was too dumbed down in her trance to realize it was hate, "Nothing, Master. I just do my job."

Esme put her fingers through her silky, dark brown hair, "That's right" she said with a smile. Bella mimicked her smile but ended up looking inebriated. "As cute as you are, helpless like this, I want to grant you some freedom. Of course, I can't risk you remembering anything about your past. I'll make you new, a new you to go along with your new life with me and your beautiful friend."

She told Jessica to stop what she was doing and go to sleep, she crawled under the extra large covers with her former sworn enemy, Bella Swan. Esme tucked them in. "Tomorrow will be a new day, darlings. I need to go over the spell again but I think I have it down."

She turned off the light, closed and locked the door. Once asleep they dreamed, Jessica only dreamed of chores, everything that took up her busy schedule and none of her down time with friends; Bella on the other hand dreamed of being alone, being alone in a desert that seemed to have no end. Here she was herself, her deepest subconscious wandering the vast landscape of her mind. She called out but there was no one to hear her cries, that is until the next moment she turned around; she came face to face with Jessica. "Thank God! Jess, what's happening?" She only looked at her blankly, expressing neutrally. "It's Esme! She's going to do something to us. Jessica, snap out of it, I know you're in there somewhere! Please, listen to me!"

"We serve our master. We do as we are told" Jessica said firmly without flinching or even blinking. Bella couldn't believe this until it hit her that she was standing in the middle of a desert that went on for miles without any recollection of how she got there. A dream, she would be vulnerable here, Esme might be reading her mind at this very moment. Without warning, the image of Jessica disappeared into a cloud of dust. Next an Earthquake shook the dessert, Bella could hardly stand up right on her own two feet. She knew Esme was behind it, she was in her mind and attempting to change it drastically. All Bella knew was that some how she had to hold onto her sanity and memories of who she was. She remembered Esme saying something about new life when she was under the trance, a new life with her as her slave. The ground began to crack beneath her and slowly separated in a jigsaw-like pattern. She jumped and ran, nowhere in particular, but the teen knew she had to find some place safe. The crack grew, causing the ground to fall into a hallow void, a bottomless pit of nothingness; then she woke up.

"Bella" a singing voice rang. "Time to get up"

Bella sat up in bed to see Jessica, she was smiling at her; a light behind her made a kind of halo around her. The 'Sleeping Beauty' smiled back, she was a little groggy and her vision was questionably blurry.

"Jessica?" she asked, confused.

"Who else would it be?" Jessica giggled, "Now come on, we have to get dressed." She grabbed Bella's hand and yanked her out of bed, she helped pick Bella's clothes. They got dressed quickly and entered the kitchen area where Esme Black had been waiting for them, she smiled, welcoming.

"How did my darlings sleep?"

"Quite well" Jessica said ecclesiastically.

"Yes, master. We slept like young bodies should" Bella said, almost as if these weren't her own words. They were no longer zombies, they had some free will but were still controlled by the maniacal witch. She had entered their dreams the night before and cleaned their minds; blank slates, ready for new acquired knowledge and memories. She had them both convinced they had no families and that there was a great war that had wiped most humans off the planet. Bella had no recollection of her earlier life or memories of the past few days. Esme put in her mind that she was found alone in a burned home and Esme took her in. She was told both of her parents were dead and that Jessica was her only friend. Witches and other magic folk were good and humans were evil, that's why humans were slaves, not only to punish them but to save them from their wicked ways. Though both girls were happy serving their master they would always have in the back of their minds that they were bad and no good.

Bella was happy to have a home and well fitting clothes, but Esme singled her out saying she was a more troubled girl than Jessica because of her wandering mind, she some times questioned Esme's teachings and orders. Jessica was convinced that she was an idiot and could not do anything without anyone's help. In her mind she had lived with Esme since she was very young and that she was the one who found Bella when they went on a long walk through dilapidated houses; she heard a girl's cries and alerted Esme. She would always be forced to keep an eye on Bella from time to time which became a chore in and of itself, but she did care about her.

Today's chores included: digging up the garden in the backyard, tending to the rain gutters, cleaning the dishes, cleaning their and Esme's room, cleaning themselves up, and smiling, just to name a few. Smiling and being happy wasn't a problem for the pair since the spell they were under made them constantly feel this emotion and not succumb to any other. Esme was pleased with their hard work, they were so innocent and willing to do anything for her, not caring if they broke a nail or got dirty, even having a little fun in the process.

"_I think I'm ready to try that spell on you now" _Esme thought, as she watched the girls from the living room window. She closed her eyes and spoke in tongues, her eyes turned that eery green again. The girls were busy, digging away, not noticing their master watching them. As Bella was on all fours in the dirt she noticed Jessica in front of her, bending over; she wasn't sure why but she couldn't take her eyes off the low cut jeans, her milky white thighs or the shape of her derriere; Jessica was indeed a beautiful girl, she wasn't all that much different from Bella herself. As she continued eyeing her up, Jessica stood up to face her, wiping the sweat from her forehead, Bella adverted her eyes quickly.

"Bella, hand me that rag, please" Jessica said, oblivious to being ogled. Bella handed her a white, ripped piece of fabric she used as a rag, Jessica wiped her warm and sweaty face. Bella took notice of how the sun glistened off her, she looked amazing, Jessica started to notice the looks she was getting, she looked puzzled but decided not to say anything realizing how sensitive Bella was.

"_Now it's your turn, my darling" _Esme thought. She communicating to Jessica telepathically, the other girl didn't know where the voice was coming from.

"Did you say something?" Jessica asked Bella. Bella shook her head and smiled. Before Jessica could go back to work she felt a spark, a sharp impulse in the back of her mind, it wasn't painful but it started to cause a sensation all over her body, that she couldn't control. She still had her eyes on Bella, the beautiful girl with brown her and eyes, the girl not so different, the one who needed help some times, the awkward, troubled girl with the wandering mind. It felt like something was floating in her stomach, like butterflies, she wasn't aware of these feelings; in her old life she had read many book s and watched countless movies and television programs about the subject but since all of that had been erased and she hadn't read or seen anything relating to romance she was clueless onto what was happening to her body. She blushed and quickly turned away from Bella, she held her stomach, hoping the feeling would pass but it didn't

"I think I should go back inside the house, I'm not sure what's wrong with my stomach but it might be upset" she said as she stepped forward, away from the house.

"I'll finish up here" Bella said, struggling to keep a normal tone. She knew that she was starting to fall for Jessica and knew that Jessica was beginning to fall for her also, she just didn't realize it yet.

**New feelings brewing! More to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. In this chapter, Jessica asks her master Esme about love.**

Jessica asked Esme for something to take for her stomach as she still felt uneasy and her legs were shaking. "Could it be a virus?" she asked, worried.

"My dear, Jessica, when did you first notice you had these feelings?" Esme asked as tended to a large black caldron. Jessica thought about being outside in the dirt and noticing Bella; Bella was an innocent, beautiful girl, beautiful eyes, lips, hair, skin, legs, and she gave off an intoxicating scent. Since Esme erased most of her memory she also got rid of some common sense, Jessica didn't know anything about love or in this case a crush.

"Do you think Bella gave me something?" she asked, completely clueless.

"It sounds like you were hit by cupid's arrow" Esme said with a smile. She realized what she said would probably confuse the small brunette, probably thinking that she might have actually been shot by an arrow; Jessica gave Bella flak for not obeying orders and being a fool but she was truly a blind fool. "I think you have fallen in love."

"Love? I don't understand" Jessica said, puzzled, "I'm not sure I know what that means. Do you mean how you love us helping you?"

"A different kind of love. More than a friend. You are in love with her" Esme said, trying her best to be clear.

"In love?"

"Don't you remember that photo album I showed you of people together at weddings and dances?"

"Yes, master. I remember those, but what do they have to do with what I feel about Bella? I know you're trying your best to explain to me but I guess maybe I'll have to find out on my own."

"That's a good idea. You should talk to Bella about this tonight."

"I love Bella? You say I have feelings for her but more than a friend" Jessica said to herself, trying to unpuzzle the mystery. She walked back outside to continue working.

Later that night when work had been finished, Bella looked out the window up at the stars and asked Jessica her usual questions. She knew there had to be more out there than what her master said and more people like her.

"For the thousand and one time, Bella, witches and warlocks rule, humans are evil. We are here to have our souls cleansed. Why do you ask the same questions every night, you must know the answer by now?" Jessica scolded as she lied on the bed in a white gown, waiting for Bella to shut up so she could talk about her feelings but it looked like she never was.

"Sorry, Jessica, it's just that I think there's a whole other world out there. I think we're missing something."

"Bella just come to bed. We need to talk any way" Jessica said, sitting up and patting the bed. Bella wondered why she was wearing such a silky white gown tonight while she was in a tight black shirt and Pjs. "Bella, out in the garden today, something happened to me. At first I thought it was a stomach flu. But now I realize that I love you." Bella just smiled and looked at her, she thought it was funny how she couldn't look her in the eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Of course, master told me so. She said I was struck with Cupid's arrow. It means I'm in love with you, like the couples in that photo album, Esme showed us."

"I love you too, Jessica" Bella said with a wider smile. The next thing, Bella was doing was closing her eyes and leaning into Jessica with her lips puckered up, Jessica backed away, completely creeped out.

"What are you doing?" Jessica said, appalled.

Bella opened her eyes, "You remember from the photos that some of these couples kiss."

"Does that mean we have to? Can't we just shake hands? I haven't kissed anyone before."

"Neither have I but I'd like to try it" Bella said innocently.

"Okay you strange girl, but let's make it quick" Jessica said getting ready. They both closed their eyes at almost the same time and wet their lips before moving in. They both tasted the other slowly and carefully and pulled away. "How was I?" Jessica asked softly.

"Wonderful" Bella said even softer.

"Want to do it again?" Jessica asked her, placing her hand on hers. Bella nodded and kissed her longer. Jessica put her hands on the other girl's shoulders and played with her hair. Bella had her hand around her small waist. Esme poked her head in to see her two humans making out softly and quietly. She was pleased with herself that she made this happen, it was nice to see them getting along so well.

"Precious girls" she whispered before closing the door.

**More to come. If you have any suggestions for where this should go, leave it in a comment or review. I have an idea of where I want this to go but I'm open to any input :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella and Jessica explore the new feelings they have. Esme has big plans for them!**

Things had begun to heat up at the Black home, not about Bella and Jessica getting close but because of two visits from the police about the missing pair. Esme had to be on her toes, the first visit was innocent enough about Bella Swan and Jessica Stanley going missing for several days and the last place they were seen was just a street away from hers; she lied telling the police that she had not seen any teenage girls come any where near her house, both policemen knew that many kids had spread wild stories about her but didn't think anything of it. The second time they came was because of a concerned passerby who recognized the girls working in the backyard, covered in dirt, Esme hid the girls in the cellar, telling them that an evil presence had to be dealt with and to stay put, she told Jessica to keep an eye out for Bella in case her wandering mind told her to investigate.

"Why do we have to stay down here?" Bella questioned as she sat on the dark, muddied floor in soiled clothing. She had been digging outside before being called in the house.

"Because, Master doesn't want us in the way, she can take care of evil forces that come to the house and try to hurt us" Jessica put lightly, curling up into Bella's lap.

"When you say we you really mean me" Bella said with a sigh.

"Sweetheart, Master tells me to keep an eye out for you. I worry about you a lot, I wish she could create a spell to cure your mind but she does not know of one that can do such a thing."

"I guess I will always question things and their order no matter what my age. I will never grow out of it" she said looking down at the ground, pouting. Jessica lifted her head with both hands, she looked at the beautiful girl in both eyes, she felt like she was looking in the eyes of a kindred spirit.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll always be here to help you. You are a terrific protector, you are taller and stronger than me."

"Can I kiss you?" Bella asked shyly. Jessica nodded and Bella kissed her sweet, moist lips.

"I think I am coming accustom to this kissing thing" Jessica said, giggling.

"Could we maybe do more tonight?" Bella suggested. Jessica looked at her for a moment like she was crazy, it had never crossed her mind that they could do anything more.

"You mean sexual intercourse?" Jessica said making a face that didn't read disgusted but strangely curious, "We should have sex?"

Bella nodded happily, "I think you would be very good at that."

"You think so?" Jessica asked, twirling her hair, starting to think this could be a good idea. Bella started rubbing her shoulders, getting her relaxed. "Do you think we'll have enough time before Esme comes back?"

"We could try" Bella said slyly. Jessica stripped down with the help of Bella, first her shirt, exposing her white laced bra and soft white skin that had barely seen sunlight. Bella kissed her naked arms up to her neck seductively. Jessica was very sensitive, the other girls soft lips tickled her slightly. Once her pants were removed and Bella kissed her waist line she had that feeling all over her body. She struggled to get Bella out of her clothes mainly with her belt and jeans, she wanted her desperately. She had never seen Bella naked but she imagined she looked not that much different from her own. Once she took her bra off she took a moment to look her over.

"Whoa" she said, speechless at the amazing, smooth body before her, she was a stunning young girl and felt so lucky to have her. She kissed Bella's breasts softly and lovingly; the small brunette then found herself going down lower on the girl, an area she had not been too familiar with and had no idea it would cause the hot young girl slave to yell so loudly, she was worried she was hurting her; raising her head away from the spot but Bella held her head in place until she was left breathless, panting and sweating happily with a smile on her face. Jessica noticed how sweaty Bella was, she wanted her to have the strength to the same to her, in the mean time she slid her hands over Bella's smooth, creamy white legs.

"You're so lovely" Jessica said softly, she placed a wet kiss on the inside of her thigh. Bella smiled, looking like a doofus; a pet name that Jessica gave her because of her wandering mind and droopy eyes and smile, she had a funny laugh too.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, no one can compare" Bella said in a cheesy voice, something she must have heard and stuck.

"Doofus, I'm the only other girl besides yourself that you've seen" Jessica said, shaking her head, smirking at her little comment.

"Lie back, I'm going to rock your world, baby" Bella said, placing a hand on her chest, pushing her on the ground gently as if she was as fragile as a china doll.

"Where have you learned such words?" Jessica asked, suspicious.

"Something from long ago I think" Bella said as Jessica sucked on her fingers, she was eager to feel Bella's soft lips on her, she wasn't sure how intense this could be. Bella first decided to use her fingers on Jessica, she first had to get her permission. Jessica moaned in agony, this was more intense than she had expected, her eyes were practically rolling in the back of her head. Once she let out a finally cry, Bella lied down next to her, her arms wrapped around her. She parted the girl's hair behind one ear, she was sweating more heavily than Bella. "I don't want to stop, but I know you're tired."

"Master will be coming back soon, we should get dressed" Jessica said, sitting up quickly and slipping back into her clothes. The sound of a creaky door opening startled Bella as she fumbled with her buttons.

"Darlings, the evil is gone!" Esme called down to them. The two innocent girls rushed up the stairs with their clothes straightened and their hair a mess, Esme was no fool, she knew what they'd been up to, "My, my, what do we have here? Did you two have a good time down here?"

Jessica couldn't hold back her excitement, rather than simply giving her a nod or "Yes in deed" she went into detail of what Bella had done to her, "It was amazing, Master! We had sex. I have never felt that way before!"

"Okay, dear, you two go upstairs and get cleaned up. You can continue this tonight if you like." Bella chased Jessica up the stairs, laughing and carrying on. After they had cleaned up in the large tub and eating their dinner, Esme had some important news. "Ladies, a dear friend of mine, Mr. Aro will be coming for a visit tomorrow night and I need your help."

"Yes, Master, what do you wish us to do?" Bella asked as she cleared the kitchen table.

"Well, my darling Bella, I'll need you both to be on your best behaviours and tending to Mr. Aro and my others guests. Mr. Aro is an old friend of mine and he is very dear to me, whatever he asks you to do, you do it, understand?" Both girls nodded, "Now, Mr. Aro has had a tendency in the past to like human girls, mainly ones of a certain physique, I have a spell I want to try on both of you. Bella, I'll try you first."

Bella took a seat, Esme knew that Aro liked busty women, but she wasn't sure what size he preferred. The spell she found to completely change one's breast size didn't go by a particular cup size so she would have to be creative. Bella had to remove her top and bra just in case her pair of already perky breasts tore her shirt or left any bruises. Jessica was very excited to see how big they would get, she stood at a distance smiling at her love. Esme cupped the breasts in her hands and spoke in tongues; a sparkling glow came out of her hands and in no time at all Bella's breasts grew, filling out her Master's hands. They were very large, about a size D, maybe even almost E, not saggy, making them just about perfect. Bella was fascinated by the weight and size of the flesh balloons, she held them in her hands. Jessica felt them up, laughing, "They look very beautiful Bella, they bring out the colour in your nipples."

"I'll have to check the rest of your body later to see what else could be improved for Aro's liking. I know that he likes innocent virgins and whores. I guess since there's two of you he could have the best of both worlds. No offence, Bella, but with a little mascara and dark eyeliner you would be a perfect whore for Aro. Don't get me wrong, you are a very beautiful young woman, but Jessica looks much more innocent and playful than you." Bella didn't know what to think of that, she wasn't sure what was wrong with looking like a whore since she wasn't even all that sure what woman would be considered one, she thought it would be fun to dress up and look the part though.

It was Jessica's turn, she giggled as Esme touched her cold skin and the tingiling from the spell making her breasts grow; they did not exceed to Bella's size because Esme wanted her to look more classy. Her breasts were fairy big, a size C, perfectly shaped and proportioned. Bella ran over to her and felt the bottoms of the breasts in her hands, lifting them and shaking them. "They are so lovely" Bella said with a wide grin, "Master, can we go play with our new boobs in our room?"

Esme was humoured at the thought, she let the girls head to bed and have some fun before lights out. Aro would surely be pleased by the two and she would be a shoe in to be invited into their council if there was room. She walked in on the two girls to tell them lights out when she saw Jessica sitting up on the bed on her knees, sucking on Bella's breast as Bella was lying, sitting up against her pillow on the headboard. She only smiled, happy at the sight of seeing them having fun with each other. Her spells had never worked this well before.

**Comment/Review, I'd like to hear what you think so far. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**After Esme's new spell transformed, things are going to heat up when Aro comes to visit. Warning some brief moments of sexuality including threesome talk.**

"I like the shape of your nipples" Jessica said, fondling one of Bella's nipples while she had her head laid on top of Bella's opposite breast. Bella laughed softly. She stroked her lover's hair, she enjoyed Jessica's sudden attention to her, her affliction. She kept thinking of the previous day making love to her, it was nothing like she had experienced before. Ever since that day in the garden seeing the only other girl in the world covered in dirt, all sweaty, her pale legs in the sunlight, she was a beautiful girl and seemed so innocent. She would have looked fine without her new set of breasts, but they did manage to bring out her eyes. The morning sun shined through their window, they would have to get up soon and tend to their master but something was on Bella's mind.

"I know this may sound crazy" Bella began to say. Jessica cut her off by putting a finger to her moist lips.

"Don't say that word, we're in love, nothing's crazy. Anything that you say from here on out isn't crazy or stupid to me in any way. Tell me Bella, what is it?" Jessica said, all the while massaging Bella's breast with her other hand.

"With Master's permission I would like to marry you" she said confidently. Jessica dove in for a kiss, Bella wasn't expecting this at first but it was quite obvious that she loved her just as deeply as she loved her.

"Yes, Bella Swan! I will marry you, there is no way Master will say no but we should wait until after her guest Mr. Aro has left" she cautioned since Esme would have a lot to deal with this evening. They would have to ask her about that when the moment was appropriate. Neither one of them thought it would be odd to have them married like in the many pictures from photo albums they studied.

The following day's main focus of chores relied on getting everything in the house clean for Mr. Aro's arrival including the two girls. Esme knew that Aro liked sweet, innocent girls as well as kinkier, naughty looking stripper types; she had already planned to have Bella as the whoreish stripper type since the experiment in the spell of making Bella's breasts bigger went a little overboard and her dopey expression she had would work for the layers of makeup required. She gave Bella strong perfume to wear and a skimpy outfit showing off her cleavage. Jessica liked the look of it more than Bella who complained that it was a little too tight since Esme had no bras and few clothes to fit her bust size. She wore a short black skirt and jean jacket top just barely able to cover her.

"That should be fine, dear, Mr. Aro loves breasts any way and even if the other witches who come hate it that's fine because I'm not trying to impress them with my slaves" Esme explained as she tried to button a few snaps on the jacket that wouldn't strain Bella and give her some breathing room, "Now, Aro might want you to show him your breasts and touch them, just do as he says, he is our guest. Same for you, Jessica. We have to do our best to make him happy."

Jessica was put in a simple dress that she easily fit into, Bella thought she looked wonderful, all the more reason to marry her. They would be there for the entire night serving and waiting on the guests, doing as they were told and happy to do so. Jessica was more excited than Jessica because she worried about how her impossibly large breasts would look to the company. What would happen if a snap broke off from the tight pressure and hit someone in the eye? Esme told them not to worry and to be on their best behaviours which included keeping their hands off one another unless they were told to.

The guests arrived at 7pm sharp, Aro entered, pale and with dark turquoise eyes, he decided to wear a traditional wizard robe; a dark grin with black trim. The two witches that entered the home were new council members, younger than Esme and slightly more stuck up, they didn't seem all that impressed by her human slaves. One witch, Gadalay thought Bella looked disgusting and Jessica was too stupid looking for a normal human.

"She looks awfully small" Gadalay said in a stuck tone as they were seated at the dinner table, "How on Earth does she get any chores done?"

"Jessica is a very good worker, Bella is always there for her" Esme said with a forced smile. Aro had his eyes set on Bella as she was preparing his plate, lust took over his mind, he had never seen a slave or human girl look as good as her or Jessica for that matter.

"Where did you find such beautiful girls?" Aro asked with curiosity, still not taking his eyes off Bella.

"They were from the neighbourhood originally, the first girls to come to my house in ages. I just thought they were so adorable and had to have them for myself" Esme said proudly.

"Did they always have such large bosoms?" the young witch named Jacklyn asked with distaste.

Esme didn't want to say she had put a spell on them over night just to please Aro, "Yes, quite a find. Two girls with fair breasts."

"I think they look hideous" said Gladlays as she sipped some red wine. Aro was not pleased with that comment, he knew how much the witches despised humans for their wanting to look a certain way, their idea of beauty.

"Gladlays, they are not hideous. A lemur is hideous, a hyena is hideous, Bella and Jessica are not. They are two very beautiful young girls" Aro said gesturing toward Bella, "Bella, come over here for a second." Bella obeyed without holding back, in a gentlemen tone, Aro ordered her to unsnap her top, she did so, revealing her large, naked flesh to everyone at the table. Aro admired the shape of them but did not touch. He told Bella that it was okay to cover herself back up now. She did so. Jacklyn and Gladlays did not change their opinion however, they were even more disgusted by what they had witnessed.

"Do you want to hear something funny?" Esme asked him as Jessica cut her steak, "When I first had these two, they couldn't keep their hands off one another. Bella constantly had her eye on her. I caught them kissing one day. Don't you think that's cute?"

"Adorable" Jacklyn said sarcastically.

"Quite adorable" Aro praised, raising his glass, "The bigger one, Bella, fending for her."

"Just say what we all know you're thinking" said Gladlays, "You want to have sex with them." Everyone remained silent, Esme wasn't sure Aro would say to that, he was a well known sex addict in their circle but he had given up those ways some time ago including his sex trade. It was obvious that he still lusted for human girls because they didn't know any better. He burst out laughing, Esme joined in to humour him. Bella and Jessica weren't sure if they allowed to also, Aro looked over at them, cuing them to join in, they laughed awkwardly.

"My friends, you know that I have changed. I do love the look of human girls and admire them but I have no desire to fool around. They are servants after all." No one was convinced of this, including Esme. Jessica was gullible, she had no idea the older man was flirting with her from across the room, she simply smiled and waved; Bella was more cautious, she liked the fact that he stood up for her but she had a sinking feeling like she had to protect herself and Jessica from him. Once it was pitch black out and the moon was full, the witches said they would be leaving soon, Aro wanted to spend more time with the human girls; "For studying purposes only" as he put it.

He had Bella and Jessica in Esme's room on her big, queen sized bed, surrounded by large pillows. Aro ordered them to sit on both sides of him, Jessica on his right and Bella to his left.

"I don't think Master wants us in here" Jessica spoke concerned. Aro placed a hand on her chin and told her not to worry. He had both girls laughing as he told them stories of far away places and other witches and magic folk. He made sure both girls were comfortable to remove their clothes, Esme told them to obey his every wish no matter what. He helped Jessica out of her dress, she only had panties on underneath, he was entranced by her smooth, creamy skin, he fondled her gently. Next, Bella got out of her clothes revealing only a thong.

"Humans are such strange creatures, their women are so beautiful and Goddess like. You, my dear have a hunger that I believe only I can fill" Aro said, licking his lips. He grabbed her breasts in both hands, cupping them, weighing them just by feel, "Bigger than my head, these fleshy burdens are a gift." Bella looked into his eyes and felt a haunting calmness like he was telling her that everything would be fine, he wouldn't hurt her.

"They are, Mr. Aro", Jessica interrupted, "I tasted them last night. Bella is also an excellent lover." This got Aro's attention, he knew about the kissing but he didn't know for sure if the two of them had sex; other than beautiful girls he admired lesbians, he thought it was the most arousing thing on the planet.

"You have had sex with her, my dear?" he asked Bella in a way of congratulating her; Bella grinned, hiding her face as she started to blush, "That is a good thing, Bella. I too have been told to be an excellent lover, if you don't mind, I would like to show both of you just how excellent." Bella and Jessica exchanged a look, Bella didn't mind too much as long as Jessica was all for it which she was, she didn't mind fooling around.

Aro was a master at foreplay, he massaged Bella's breasts as he bit her bottom lip; he slowly kissed her, gradually sliding his snake like tongue into her mouth; Bella enjoyed the weird feeling, it wasn't too weird. Eventually Aro sucked upon her large nipples as Jessica kissed her passionately on the lips. Bella enjoyed the attention of two people, and Aro's touch in particular since it was so new. He advanced upon Jessica next leaving Bella to nibble on her shoulder and neck. Aro put a hand behind both girl's heads, readying them to make out with each other for his own amusement. The act of fooling around was going to be much more for the threesome, Aro was planning to deflower them and to keep silent about it to Esme. It would seal her deal finally to join the high council. He instructed Jessica to lean on his side while Bella stand on her knees next to him.

"Now, my friends, I will show you something you have been missing out on" he spoke slyly. Bella and Jessica were all ears, clinging to his every word, oblivious to what he was talking about, "You might have gotten a taste from each other but it is nothing compared to this. Help me unzip, Bella and I will show it to you first."

Bella placed a hand to his crotch, feeling something under there, hot and rock hard, but just as she was unzipping him a knock came at the door. Aro stood up quickly, pushing Bella aside, "Aro, are you in there?" Jacklyn called.

"Sorry, ladies, we'll have to continue this some other time. Uncle Aro will be back soon" he said, exiting. Both girls were disappointed, they didn't want him to go of course things were just getting fun.

"Bye, Uncle Aro" both girls said, waving, still naked with only their underwear covering them.

"Bye now, girls. You can always finish without me"

Both girls jumped on the opportunity and caressed each other sensually, almost forgetting about what they wanted to ask Esme about.

**More to come. Comment/Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**What will happen after the girls' run in with Aro? Will they still consider marriage an option to them?**

Both Bella and Jessica were silent about what they did with Mr. Aro, they didn't want to upset Esme that her two precious girls were acting like a couple of heathens; though if she did ask them what happened they couldn't lie, even if they wanted to because she could find out by reading their most recent memories.

Aro was all Jessica could think about, even when she was making love to Bella she couldn't stop thinking about his touch. She loved Bella deeply but it would be nice to have someone else in the bedroom again. "Have you mentioned to Master about our plan?" Bella asked her as she kissing her lover softly on the lips.

"No" Jessica said quickly, she remembered their plan about marriage but she was more than certain that Esme would be opposed; Esme did enjoy seeing that they were in love and all but human slaves marrying would seem a bit silly. Jessica explained to Bella that the time wasn't right to bring any of this up to her. They tried a few new things in the bedroom before calling it a night, Aro had asked if they had done the 69 position before he left, he whispered into Jessica's ear as he massaged her breasts that night what to do to Bella. She instructed Bella to lie on her back while she lied down on top of her, on her stomach with her butt facing Bella. Both girls licked each other for some time, moaning in pleasure, having not experienced anything like this before, Aro knew his stuff.

The next few days went back to normal and both girls had moved on to their daily chores, one day Esme got some news from Aro that she would in deed be accepted into the high council and there would be a room waiting for her whenever she was ready on the condition that he could have one of her slaves. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't just pick one of her girls at random, she had grown attached to them ever since their arrival. Things went so smoothly when the two of them were hard at work in the garden and in the house. She would miss the tender sounds of their kissing and moans from their bedroom which reminded her that she had to undo the spell, the love spell that had brought them close together. It was a difficult decision but at long last she would be out of this town and the girls could always visit from time to time.

Bella and Jessica were mopping the floor in the upstairs hallway when Esme called them to the kitchen, "Important news about Mr. Aro" she said with a fake smile, "He wants one of you to be his slave."

"Really?" Jessica asked, wide eyed, "Who?"

Esme looked at both innocent girls and thought about what Aro's plans were for one of them, she had already read their minds and knew what they were up to in the bedroom that one night he was over, that didn't shock her; he had claimed to have put an end to his sex trade but it seemed that was his intentions or keeping one of them as some kind of pet. She had been closer to Bella, something about her seemed more old timey; Aro most likely wouldn't know what to do with her once he learned about her wandering mind and her way of questioning orders. It was obvious that he had a soft spot for Bella once he saw her enlarged breasts, he had a thing for dark nipples too but she wasn't sure she could part with her, "Jessica" she said softly. Jessica was thrilled, Bella on the other hand wondered about this decision, if it were Esme's or Aro's himself.

"Bella, don't question, Master!" Jessica scolded. Bella didn't care if she was used as merely a sex object, she wanted to make sure Jessica was safe. Esme ordered Bella to bathe Jessica and have her ready for Aro's arrival. Bella stripped Jessica naked and helped her into a tub, she scrubbed her back with a sponge.

"This will so much fun" Jessica said aloud.

"I guess. But we won't be living together any more" Bella said, saddened.

"Bella, Esme is going to live very close to Mr. Aro, I'm sure we'll get to see each other."

"It won't be the same. When people are in love they don't live apart, that doesn't seem right" Bella said deeply.

"There you go again, questioning our master's orders. I will miss you Bella but we will see each other soon" Jessica said, kissing her hand, "I'll miss you and I will greatly miss these" She squeezed Bella's breasts softly causing Bella to blush, she would certainly miss her touch. Aro arrived and was delighted to see Jessica wearing a stunning evening gown, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. They said their farewells, Bella hugged her tightly and watched her one and only friend walk out the front door and to the wizard's car.

Later that night all Bella could talk about was Jessica and if there was a way she could contact her right away. Esme told her straightly that she could talk to her once they were moved. Esme removed the love spell while Bella was asleep, Jessica's was done telepathically without her knowledge. But even though the spell was broken, Bella cried herself to sleep knowing Jessica was gone and she may never see her again.

**More to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So what now? Bella and Jessica have been seperated and the love spell has been broken. Will they ever see each other**

**again? Find out in the next 2 chapters!**

Esme tried for days to make Bella forget about Jessica as they packed. No matter what she did, no matter what spell she used nothing helped. Bella wanted to be with Jessica, she was the only true friend she had.

"Bella, you must stop this!" Esme ordered her one night before bed, "You will get to visit with Jessica from time to time."

"I know, Master, it's just that I love her. We're in love, we were going to get married" Bella confessed innocently.

"Bella. I know you think you loved her but it wasn't real" Esme said, putting her hands on the young girl's shoulders.

"What do you mean? Of course it was real. We are in love. Love is real."

"Not the love you had. I just wish you would stop" Esme said, getting annoyed.

Else where, Jessica didn't feel anything for Bella, she hardly missed her at all, the reverse spell worked on her just fine. She served Aro, surprisingly not in a sexual way, mainly what she did for Esme. She had almost forgotten all about Bella until one day when she was working with another slave. A Chinese girl who wasn't zombiefied or had her memory erased, she was too afraid to try to escape. Jessica befriended her right away, she was full of questions that the Chinese girl was friendly enough to answer. She gave her name, Nadine and where she was from originally, New Jersey. When it came to Nadine asking Jessica questions, Jessica was lost.

"Jessica, you are a very beautiful girl, your family must miss you greatly. Did they take you out of school when you were captured?" Nadine asked while they were lying in their bedroom.

"School?" Jessica asked, confused, "Captured? What on Earth are you talking about. My Master brought me in to her home."

Nadine was puzzled, Jessica wasn't acting like any slave she encountered, "Jessica, how long did you live with your previous master?"

"Since I was very young" Jessica said confidently.

"So you don't remember anything about your family or anything? That's awful not to remember anything about a loving home."

"What are you talking about? Humans are evil" Jessica said with a frown.

"Evil?"

"Yeah. Why do you act so surprised?"

"Jessica. Don't you know what's being done to you? To all of us?"

"Yes, our souls are being cleansed to make up for how evil heathens we are."

Nadine was speechless, she didn't know what to make of this, her previous master had to have brainwashed her into believing these things; she thought it was a sin for something like that to happen, she made it her mission for the next few days to teach Jessica what was really going on.

It was hard for Jessica to believe, she was stubborn to hear anything from Nadine that wasn't taught to her by Esme. The other slaves belonging to Aro assisted Nadine in teaching what was really happening.

"You all sound like Bella" she said aloud one day as they laboured outside in the hot sun.

"Who's Bella?" one slave asked, "You never mentioned a Bella before."

"She was an old slave friend of mine, she had a wandering mind just like all of you. She questioned our master and her orders...she...she loved me..."

Nadine looked at her with sympathetic eyes, Jessica began to realize that Bella was gone, she had been taken from her. Nadine noticed her eyes tearing up and quickly dropped what she was doing to console her. "Tell me, did you love Bella?" Nadine asked.

"Y...yes! I did...I still do" Jessica said, sniffling.

"I'll make sure of it you see her agin" Nadine said, looking her in the eyes, "You can count on that.

**...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I wrote up an ending since I caan't think of anything else to do with this story. I might revisit it again some day. Hope you enjoy :)**

Bella ached to see Jessica again when she moved into the community where Aro lived, Jessica had not gotten word that she had arrived. As Bella was unpacking for Esme something was coming back to her. She started to feel like there was something about Jessica she knew, like something in a previous life, she was her same bossy self but there was something else. She didn't bother telling Esme about this since she wouldn't be any help, merely telling her that it was nothing.

Nadine and the rest of Aro's slaves helped Jessica in any way they could, they told her more about the human world and what girls like her would be doing, it was more than she could bare.

"There is a way to restore your memory" Nadine told her as they were finishing their chores outside.

"How?" Jessica asked, getting her hopes up.

"There's an ancient potion, I heard Aro talk about it once when he was consulting some witches."

"That is a nice thought but I really need to find Bella" Jessica said frantically.

"If I can find a witch willing to make the potion then you can take it to Bella and you two can live happily ever after."

"In my mind this is all I know. I don't think I could ever leave" Jessica said with a scared look.

"Believe me, when you get your memory back you will" Nadine said wrapping her arms around her.

Bella was getting ready for bed, slipping into a nighty. Esme knocked on the door, something she rarely ever did. "Come in" Bella said softly. Esme entered, smiling at her, she sat on the bed next to Bella and touched her long silky hair.

"Bella, I know what you feel for Jessica is true love. She is a very beautiful girl but she lives with Mr. Aro now. I know that must be hard for you" Bella looked down at the floor, she couldn't face her master in fear of crying, "That's why I'm letting you go."

Bella looked up quickly, not sure exactly what she was saying, "Master?"

"I'm not your master any more dear. I can't get Jessica back from Aro myself but I will drive you over to his place first thing in the morning. From there it's up to you."

Bella hugged Esme tightly, unimaginably happy that she would soon be with her love. She could barely sleep that night, thinking about Jessica's face, her voice, the first time they made love. She didn't care if being with her might mean being Aro's slave forever as long as she was with her.

Jessica couldn't sleep knowing that she might get her memory back and see clearly what life she lived before being a slave. She thought about Bella, what would she ever do without her? She was the only other person on Earth she could trust. Nadine woke her up late that night telling her that she found a witch that agreed to lend a small vile of the potion but in exchange for something.

"What does she want?" asked Jessica, trying to whisper, "I'll give her anything!"

Nadine sighed and told her the witch's request, "She ants to touch your boobs. She's a little odd."

"Okay, fine, whatever" Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

The very next day, Esme was good on her word and drove Bella to Aro's house.

"Good luck my darling, you will be in my thoughts" Esme said kissing her on the forehead as she left the car. Bella was determined to get Jessica back, but even if she could, where would they go? Where would they live? It didn't matter to Bella at the time, just as long as she saw Jessica's pretty face.

Jessica was summoned to the chambers of a middle aged witch, she an average looking woman, nothing necessarily unique or beautiful about her. She asked the young girl to remove her top which she obliged to. The witch giggled while feeling her up. Jessica waited until she finally had enough. The witch handed her the small glass vile as promised and instructed her to take two drops. Jessica walked back to her bedroom as she did she saw a familiar face.

"Bella!" she ran over to her with her arms out. Bella ran up to her and hugged her tightly, lifting her off her feet.

"Jessica, I thought I'd never see you again!" Bella said with tears in her eyes. She kissed her passionately.

"Oh, Bella. I love you, I never want to be away from you for that long again!"

"What's this?" Bella said, staring at the small glass vile.

"You're going to like this. It will restore our memories" Jessica said with a wide smile. She told her about drinking two small drops. She took the vile first and then gave it to her lover. It all started coming back to them, their friendship, their rivalry and their confrontation with Miss Black. Bella could remember her family, her bedroom, her whole life she left behind. Jessica shed a tear as her memory returned.

"Oh, Jessica, you must hate me" Bella said with a frown.

"What?" Jessica exclaimed, confused by such talk, "I never hated you." She puckered her lips and kissed her softly on the lips.

"We've got to get you home" Bella said, taking her hand and walking her to the main doors.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked a familiar voice. They both turned to see Aro down the end of the hall with some of his servants.

"I'm taking her with me!" Bella said sharply.

"Oh, Bella I didn't know it was you. Where's your master?"

"I don't have a master any more."

"Oh? And you want to take my slave?"

"Is that going to be a problem?" Bella asked, pushing Jessica behind her.

"I guess not. I can't stop you Bella, not after all we've been through."

"I want my friends freed" Jessica said angrily.

"Your friends? If I did that then I would have no helpers my dear. But I'll let you say your goodbyes."

Bella told her not to argue with him and that this was for the best. Jessica understood, they couldn't fight these people, they were too powerful. Jessica said her goodbyes to Nadine and everyone who helped her in her time of need. Aro gave them money to take a bus back home. The two girls were back to their normal selves but with a new out look.

"Bella, I'm sorry about everything I said before, I still wanted to be your friend but I just went to hangout with a different set of people. They said you were lame, but that wasn't true" Jessica said on the bus.

"That's all water under the bridge" Bella said, holding her hand on the arm rest, "Let's just think about what we're going to tell our parents once we get home."

"More importantly, what are we going to explain these?" Jessica said, holding Bella's breasts. She almost forgot about that spell and forgot to ask if there was any way to reverse it.

"Don't worry, Jess" Bella said, "I think I'm getiing used to them." They both smiled and fell asleep on the way home.

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
